Dreams
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Sasuke se le declara a Naruto, Naruto lo rechaza de la peor manera ¿Todo terminara aqui? No, por que alguien no estara dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece

Aclaraciones:

1. Sasuke no mato ni a Itachi ni a Deidara, estos dos ahora viven en Konoha

2. Itachi le contó la verdad a Sasuke

3. Ambos mataron a Madara

4. Algunos hombres en el clan Uchiha pueden procrear, Sasuke es uno de ellos (E Itachi si quieren)

Advertencia: OOC

"**Kyuubi"**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

Sasuke había invitado a Naruto al Ichiraku por que le tenía que decir algo muy importante.

-¿Y bien teme que querías decirme?-pregunto Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 ya que después de comer Sasuke le pidió que lo siguiera por que lo que le tenia que decir solo podía ser escuchado por el.

-Bueno…..yo…..yo….-tartamudeaba Sasuke mientras se le veía un tono rosado en sus mejillas

Naruto estaba atónito Sasuke Uchiha nunca había tartamudeado en su vida pero en estos últimos días su amigo ha estado muy raro, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, sonrojado de la nada e incluso lo había visto deprimido.

-Temeeee suéltalo ya –ordeno ya fastidiado Naruto

-Yo... TE AMO-soltó Sasuke totalmente sonrojado, provocando la risa de Naruto

-Jajajaja Teme no hagas bromas como esa-le dijo Naruto esperando ver la sonrisa de burla de Sasuke encontrando en su rostro la seriedad que demostraba que sus palabras no eran broma alguna.

-Sasuke tu…..-empezó a decir Naruto con una mueca de desprecio- Tu no eres mas que un maldito marica-soltó sus palabras con todo el veneno que pudo

-Naru….

-Cállate, no me vuelvas a hablar, no te quiero ver nunca más, Te odio-dijo Naruto ignorando completamente la mirada destrozada de Sasuke-Me arrepiento totalmente de haberte regresado a la aldea, Maldito Maricon-concluyo

-Espera….-intento detenerlo Sasuke agarrándolo del brazo

-!!!NO ME TOQUES¡¡¡-Grito Naruto dándole un puñetazo a Sasuke para liberarse, huyendo del lugar dejando a Sasuke destrozado y totalmente solo.

Naruto llego a su departamento pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir una parte de le pedía que fuera y pidiera perdón, otra le decía que había hecho lo correcto ese maldito "Puto" se lo merecía

**-"Por que lo niegas"-**escucho en su cabeza

-_"¿Kyuubi?"-_pregunto Naruto a la nada

**-"Nooo, soy caperucita roja, claro que soy el Kyuubi, tarado"**

_-"No era para que me insultaras, Zorro de mierda"_

**-"Yo no puedo insultarte pero tu si a mi ¿no? En fin esto no es de lo quería hablarte"**

_-"¿Y que es lo que querías decirme?"_

**-"¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas al Uchiha?"**

-"¿Tu, preocupado por ese?"

**-"Te lo niegas incluso a ti mismo"-**concluyo seriamente Kyuubi

_-"¿Negarme?¿Negarme que?"_

**-"Que te gusta el Uchiha menor"-**respondió con calma Kyuubi

_-"¡¿Qué?¡"-_exclamo exaltado Naruto_-"¡Yo no soy un maldito Gay¡"-_grito con odio

**-"¿A si que perderás a la persona que quieres por miedo?"**

_-"¿Miedo?"_

**-"Miedo de que te vuelvan a ver con desprecio, miedo a perder la confianza ganada, miedo a perder a los pocos amigos verdaderos que tienes, miedo a no poder cumplir tu sueño de ser Hokage por los ancianos prejuiciosos del consejo, la apariencia es muy importante para ti incluso estas dispuesto a perder a la única persona que te va a amar de verdad"**-dijo Kyuubi sabiamente

-"_Estas equivocado"-_susurro Naruto_-"Yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan"_

**-"¿Así que no te importaría ver al Uchiha menor con alguien mas?"**

_-"No"-_dijo no muy convencido Naruto

**-"Si eso es lo que piensas"-**dijo Kyuubi mientras Naruto lo envolvía el sueño**-"Veremos si es verdad"-**Fue lo ultimo que oyó Naruto antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Continuara…

An: Espero les haya gustado n-n Es corto lo se, pero el segundo capitulo no lo sera¡¡¡¡¡

Reviews please¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	2. Primer Sueño: Gaara

An: GOMENASAI¡Realmente lo siento pero he estado ocupada con mis calificaciones y con mi entrada a la universidad que…que…BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO MUCHO¡ T-T

Tenshi: Mejor deja de llorar y responde los únicos Reviews que te han dejado

An: Tienes razón¡

**EnferSama**: Concuerdo contigo¡ La verdad a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Naruto como la dulce victima y a Sasu-chan como el maldito bastardo, por el amor de dios¡Naruto tiene el mas poderoso Bijui de todos¡ Ademas SasUKE tiene que hacerle honor a su nombre XDDDDDDD Muchas gracias por leer mis otros fics Me halagas mmmm….estaba pensando en una continuación de mi Fic El Error de Naruto pero la verdad no lo se, lo pensare, En fin todavía no se si al final quedara con Naruto pues estoy cambiando de opinión poco a poco pero espero que te guste este capitulo¡

**R. .Hot.s: **Muchas gracias, es verdad Naruto se paso pero sufrira por ello MUAJAJAJA cof cof cof perdon por haberme tardado tanto Un-n

**J. M Oliver: **Muchas gracias por leer y por tus saludos n-n. Y si SasUKE le hara honor a su nombre jejeje.

An: Gracias por leer, sus Reviews y por ponerme como Favorito/Alerta ahora con el segundo capitulo…. Gaasasu *-*

Tenshi: U¬¬

An: La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama pero Sasuke es solo MIO Muajajaja

Después de que Naruto lo dejara solo Sasuke descargo su frustración golpeando un árbol mientras que de sus hermosos ojos negros se escapaban lágrimas de dolor, nunca pensó que Naruto reaccionaria de aquella forma, nunca pensó que su adorado rubio fuera Homofóbico y mucho menos pensó que con unas cuantas palabras le causarían el peor dolor que pudiera sentir, ni siquiera en sus peores misiones se ha sentido de aquella manera, como si su corazón quisiera explotar de tanto dolor.

-Deberías parar -oyó una voz detrás de el-si no quieres lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas-aquellas palabras provocaron que su mirada recayera en sus nudillos que estaban sangrando abundantemente con astillas incrustadas profundamente en ellos.

Giro su cabeza en busca de la persona que le hablo encontrándose con el actual Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, su rojo cabello estaba moviéndose lentamente por la brisa de la noche, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que de sus hermosos ojos aguamarina que siempre se mostraban fríos esta noche lo veían con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Gaara nunca espero encontrarse con el Uchiha de esa forma, de sus hermosos ojos salían lagrimas que evidenciaban el dolor que asestaba su alma.

-Oi ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Gaara disimulando su preocupación

-Si-contesto Sasuke bruscamente, le dolían horrores sus nudillos, esperaba espantar a Gaara con el tono que uso para poder ir a su casa y curarse sin que su Aniki se diera cuenta.

-Ven- dijo Gaara mientras tomaba la muñeca de Sasuke, ignorando su mirada sorprendida se dirigió a la pensión donde estaba hospedado junto con sus hermanos.

Llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo, Gaara sentó a Sasuke en su cama mientras el iba por el botiquín que estaba en el baño, Sasuke se quedo quieto con la mirada baja sorprendido de que el serio Sabaku lo estuviera ayudando, sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca con una dulzura que jamás le habían mostrado, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la imagen de Gaara curándolo cuidadosamente, tomándolo delicadamente de su muñeca como si tuviera miedo que con movimiento brusco esta se rompiera mientras quitaba cada astilla con extrema dulzura.

-Si que te lastimaste-dijo Gaara mirando atentamente sus heridas ya curadas conteniéndose para no besarlas

-…-No podía decir nada se sentía tan bien que alguien se preocupara por ti

-¿No dirás nada?-cuestiono Gaara mientras observaba directamente aquellos pozos negros que por el momento solo transmiten el dolor que sentía su dueño

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorpresivamente Sasuke-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?-formulo Sasuke con voz quebrada sorprendiendo Gratamente a Gaara quien quería escuchar aquella bella voz aunque esta este plasmada de tristeza y dolor, cosas que el se encargaría –si es que se le diera la oportunidad- de curar.

-¿Debería haber una razón?-le contesto con otra pregunta

-No somos ni amigos, ni compañeros y apenas conocidos, así que si, debe de haber una razón-respondió Sasuke, quería saber por que Gaara lo trataba de manera tan amable el no había hecho nada para merecer aquellas muestras de afecto.

-Bien-suspiro-Me gustas-dijo directamente sin ningún pudor sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Sasuke

-¿Que?-pregunto Sasuke todavía sin creer las palabras dichas

-Lo que oíste, me gustas-repitió Gaara mientras tomaba a Sasuke de las mejillas pero este hizo una mueca de dolor por que el pelirrojo le toco donde Naruto lo había golpeado.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-susurro para si mismo el Kazekage mientras tocaba con cuidado la mejilla lastimada para después besarla con delicadeza haciendo sonrojar totalmente a Sasuke

-Yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas-declaro Sasuke recuperando su mascara de indiferencia

-Ya me lo temía-dijo Gaara sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de tristeza en su rostro pero sus ojos eran otra cosa, ellos evidenciaban el dolor de saberse no correspondido-Pero si crees que eso me detendrá de intentar conquistarte estas muy equivocado-concluyo Gaara con determinación

-Gaara yo…

-Un mes

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido Sasuke

-Dame un mes para ganarme tu corazón si no lo consigo te dejare en paz pero si lo logro te iras conmigo a Suna

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo exaltado Sasuke-No me iré a ningún lado por que simplemente no lo lograras

-Déjame intentarlo que no te arrepentirás

-Yo… -dijo Sasuke pensando si Gaara seria capaz de sacar a Naruto de su corazón.

Naruto. Ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez causándole dolor

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Gaara

-Hai-respondió Sasuke-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por curarme

-No hay por que-respondió Gaara mientras veía a Sasuke dirigirse hacia la puerta

Pero antes de irse Sasuke dijo palabras que llenarían de alegría y esperanza el corazón de Gaara –Solo un mes-concluyo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de si ignorando la sonrisa de satisfacción del Kazekage

Al día siguiente Sasuke no quería levantarse ¿para que? Se preguntaba, no quería ver la mirada de desprecio que de seguro Naruto tendría, solo quería dormir y no despertar pero el es un Uchiha el no se dejaría vencer así de fácil, no dejaría que nadie lo pisoteara y mucho menos Naruto, además….estaba Gaara, aunque se lo negara esperaba verlo, saber si todo lo que le dijo la noche anterior había sido verdad.

Se levanto sin ánimo alguno pero con la curiosidad impresa en el, desayuno junto con su Aniki y su koi Deidara, ambos no decían nada pero era obvio para ellos que Sasuke sufría en silencio, siempre en silencio, sabían que aunque le ofrecieran su ayuda Sasuke jamás la aceptaría pero aun así se quedarían a su lado, nunca dejarían que se derrumbara, ellos lo sacarían adelante, dándole su apoyo y su fortaleza pero en silencio, por que solo de esa manera Sasuke la aceptaría.

Salio de su caso rumbo al puente donde siempre se reunían, mientras se dirigía allí se topaba con las miradas de desprecio que le gritaban que era un traidor y no merecía estar allí que se largara o que de una vez se muera, llego de primero como siempre, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del agradable clima que había, solamente le quedaba esperar a su Tardon sensei y a sus molestos compañeros.

-Compañeros-susurro Sasuke en este momento solamente eran eso, simple y llanamente compañeros nada de amigos, nada de conocidos, solo eso.

Tras unos cuantos minutos escucho voces en la lejanía riendo, las figuras se acercaron y es entonces cuando pudo vislumbrar a la fastidiosa pelirrosa y al kitsune rubio, cuando llegaron ninguno le saludo pero si le mandaron frías miradas, la pelirrosa al igual que todos en la aldea lo consideraban un traidor y que merecía la pena de muerte, el rubio por su supuesta "homofobia", para después ignorarlo provocando que Sasuke se encerrara en si mismo como hacia de niño.

Después de 2 horas esperando a su sensei este apareció siendo fulminado con la mirada por sus alumnos.

-Ejem… Sai esta en una misión anbu y Tsunade-sama no tiene ninguna para nosotros por ahora así que disfruten su tiempo libre. Sayonara-exclamo alegre Kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Nos hizo esperar para nada-gruño Sakura

-Sakura-chan ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer Ramen?-pregunto Naruto ignorando totalmente a Sasuke

-Hai-contesto Sakura, tal vez era momento de prestarle atención a Naruto después de todo no era nada feo y posiblemente algún día se convirtiera en hokage

-Sasuke-escucharon antes de irse que llamaban a su "compañero"

-Gaara-susurro sorprendido Sasuke

-¡Hola Tebayo¡-le saludo Naruto tan efusivamente como siempre-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer en la tarde-le respondió sin mirarlo si quiera, pues su mirada recaída en la estilizada figura de Sasuke quien intentaba no sonrojarse ante la hermosa y penetrante mirada del Sabaku.

-No deberías ver porquerías Gaara-dijo seriamente Naruto debido a que noto que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sasuke

Tan solo Naruto termino de decir aquellas palabras la arena de Gaara lo tomo desprevenido y lo azoto a un árbol bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos.

-Vuelves a decir algo como eso otra vez y…-Lo aprieta mas fuerte en el árbol sacándole el aire-olvidare que eres mi "amigo" y te matare-termino mientras sus ojos aguamarina se encontraban con los azul cielo del otro, sorprendiendo y atemorizando al rubio por volver a ver aquella mirada de asesino que Gaara no tenia desde niño.

Soltando a Naruto, Gaara tomo a Sasuke de la muñeca y se fue dejando a dos ninjas muy confundidos.

-Gaara-Llamo Sasuke-¿Por que hiciste aquello?

-Todavía preguntas ¿Por qué?-respondió Gaara mientras apretaba la muñeca de Sasuke causándole dolor y que soltara un quejido –Lo siento-se disculpo mientras se detenían y tomaba suavemente su muñeca observando que no haya lastimado la hermosa piel de porcelana de su Neko

-Gaara no desviste de hacerlo-Dijo Sasuke sonrojado por la acción de Gaara

-Claro que debí, no voy a permitir que nadie te moleste ni te ofenda, aunque sea la persona de la cual estas enamorado-dijo lo último con gran tristeza

-¿Cómo?

-No es tan difícil de suponer-declaro Gaara-pero no pienses que he de rendirme vas a ser mío

-¿Tuyo?-pregunto irritado Sasuke-No soy ningún objeto para que me consideres tuyo-soltó su mano del agarre de Gaara pero antes de que se fuera este lo abrazo por la espalda mientras le susurraba-No te considero como tal pero debes considerar que quiero que seas mi pareja.

-To..to..davia no cumples con lo que te haz propuesto-tartamudeo Sasuke totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente en su pecho

-Pero lo hare tenlo por seguro-dijo mientras le robaba un beso

Pasaron los días y Gaara siempre iba a visitar a Sasuke invitándolo a salir, paseando por la aldea, no importándoles lo que piensen los aldeanos, quien se atreviera a insultar o mirar de mala manera a Sasuke se atendría a soportar la mirada amenazante del Kazekage que prometía un seguro Sabaku Kyu, nunca le llevaba flores o otras cursilerías por que sabia que Sasuke jamás lo aceptaría alegando cualquier excusa- principalmente de que: "No era una chica para que le traiga esas porquerías"-, lo llevaba también a cenar su comida favorita, incluso ya se había ganado a su cuñado y a su pareja pero lo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo es que en todo el tiempo que había pasado Sasuke nunca ha demostrado si realmente siente algo por el, por que para Gaara los sonrojos que le dedica Sasuke después de decirle o mostrarle su amor no cuentan ya que para el su pequeño Neko solamente era una persona tímida que se resguardaba en una coraza de frialdad.

-Te vas mañana ¿Cierto?-pregunto Sasuke mientras paseaban de noche por la aldea

-Así es-le respondió Gaara- Tu ¿Te iras conmigo?-pregunto esperanzado de que su respuesta se un si, sacándole así de una vez la duda de que si Sasuke de verdad lo ama

-Yo….

-¿Ese es el amor que me dices tener?-se escucho una voz totalmente furiosa

-Naruto

-No eras mas que una puta-dijo con todo el veneno que le fue posible-te rechazan y al siguiente instante ya estas en los brazos de alguien mas, zorra-sonrío por el sufrimiento que se mostraban las hermosas orbes del azabache

-¡CALLATE¡-grito el hasta ahora impasible pelirrojo-Te dije que si te atrevías a volver a ofenderlo de esa forma de mataría-dijo mientras preparaba su arena y Naruto tomaba posición de ataque

-BASTA-se escucho el grito de Sasuke-Gaara déjalo no vale la pena-dijo mirando con desden al rubio sorprendiendo a ambos-y tu, mas te vale nunca volver a hablarme en tu vida-termino mientras su sharingan relucía en la oscuridad y mandaba a Naruto a un Genjutsu que reviviría cada momento doloroso de su vida-la próxima te ira peor-susurro a la nada

-Tu atacaste a Naruto ¿Por qué?-pregunto Gaara mientras se alejaban y dejaban el cuerpo del Kitsune atrás.

-Por que…por que ataco a la persona que amo-declaro totalmente sonrojado mientras que Gaara esbozaba una de sus muy contadas sonrisas tomando a Sasuke de la cintura le dio un beso lleno de cariño, deseo y sobre todo amor, siendo correspondido por Sasuke quien tenía sus brazos en el cuello de Gaara mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Fin del primer sueño.

An: Les gusto? Espero que si

Tenshi: Muy OOC

An: Lo se *aura depresiva* Bueno como sea *poniendose euforica* me gusto a pesar de todo. Reviews son apreciados¡

JA NE¡


	3. Chapter 3 Segundo sueño:Neji 1era Parte

Capitulo 3 Segundo sueño: Neji 1era parte

An: Ohayo¡ *Con sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Tenshi: Por que estas tan feliz?

An: Por que me dejaron Reviews y eso me hace feliz y por ello en este capitulo voy a joder a Naruto por partida doble

Tenshi: Partida doble? Y eso que significa si se puede saber

An: Pues para averiguarlo. A leer¡

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (pero Sasuke si n-n)

**J. M Oliver:** muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review, lo de sufrir se lo merece y la verdad ya ni se si Naruto tendrá su final feliz un.n, tal vez si , tal vez no, la verdad ya ni se. Soy muy indecisa XP

**.:** Bueno si Naruto se pasa con Sasuke pero no sabe que hacer con sus sentimientos supongo que hay que tenerle paciencia U.U pero mientras esta en esa fase solo dan ganas de darle zapes…

*ZAPE*

Naruto:Ittae¡

An: me siento mejor¡ :DDDDD

Naruto: Yo no TT—TT

**DarkRavenSakura: **No importe que te exaltes, yo también me sentí así después de leer lo que escribí XDDDDDDD

An: Gracias por leer, sus Reviews y por ponerme como Favorito/Alerta

Advertencia: OOC

"**Kyuubi"**

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

Naruto despertó exaltado, sudor frío recorría su rostro y mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos se preguntaba así mismo una y otra vez por que demonios Kyuubi le hacia ver aquello, que quería lograr con aquello, así que se concentro y se vio a si mismo enfrente de su tormento.

-¡Kyuubi, Kyuubi!¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!-Gritaba Naruto mientras sujetaba dos barras de la enorme reja que enjaulaba al zorro de nueve colas, siendo ignorado por este, cansado de aquello Naruto salio de su propia mente, cayendo su cabeza en su almohada mientras que su mirada recorrió su habitación hasta que recayó de pronto en la única foto del equipo 7, centrando su mirada en aquel azabache que hasta hace una noche fue su mejor amigo, se sintió mal por todo lo que dijo ayer pero por nada del mundo se retractaría, no esta vez, por que a pesar de todo una pequeña parte de el le dice que hizo lo correcto, aunque sabia en el fondo que había lastimado a la persona mas importante de su vida.

Salio de la cama con su animo por el suelo, desayuno su tan apreciado Ramen y salió de su departamento para encontrarse con su equipo.

Mientras se dirigía a su objetivo por su cabeza pasaban todos los hechos que ocurrieron la noche pasada, desde la mirada destrozada de Sasuke hasta el sueño, no, más bien pesadilla que Kyuubi le hizo pasar.

Llego al puente donde se reuniría con sus compañeros de equipo, observando que Sakura estaba ahorcando a Sai, seguramente por algún comentario inapropiado hacia ella, pero no había señal alguna de Sasuke por ningún lado y eso era extraño ya que Sasuke siempre el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse, tampoco habia rastros de Kakashi pero no esperaba que llegara por lo menos en una o dos horas mas.

Naruto libero a Sai del agarre de Sakura antes de que ella lo matara, pasaron unos minutos y apareció Sasuke sin cambio alguno, nada de ojos rojos por el llanto ni de bolsas bajo los ojos producto del insomnio, parecía como si lo de anoche no hubiera ocurrido pero Naruto sabia que le habia afectado después de todo el siempre se proclamo su mejor amigo y esa mascara de indiferencia no surtía efecto en el.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la sombra de un árbol siendo seguido por la penetrante mirada de Naruto pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo, Sai -o como el prefería llamarle su copia barata- se interpuso en su camino, cuestionándolo con la mirada Sasuke espero impacientemente a que Sai le dijera que era exactamente lo que quería pero de todas las cosas que esperaba de ese pervertido y extraño ser, un abrazo no era una de ellas.

Y aunque el abrazo tan necesitado-pero nunca reconocido- era calido y reconfortante, Sasuke siendo Sasuke mando a volar de una patada a Sai y mientras la pelirrosa observaba como Sai salía volando nadie se percato de que la mirada de Naruto se puso rojiza por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Furioso por lo acontecido, Naruto se negó a si mismo la razón de su furia diciéndose que estaba molesto por la forma en que ese anormal trato a Sai, después de todo el despreciaba al Uchiha ahora ¿no?

Sai regreso en unos segundos como si nada hubiera pasado pero no perdía de vista los movimientos del Uchiha, analizando cada movimiento, observando su rostro por algún sentimiento, algo que demostrara que Sasuke sentía algo después de lo ocurrido anoche.

Por que aunque Naruto y Sasuke lo ignoraban, Sai había estado ahí, no para espiarlos sino por que deseaba pintar las hermosas estrellas y la bella luna que aquella noche presentaba.

Tal vez Naruto haya sido su primer amigo pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera de parte del Uchiha, no por que sintiera lastima sino por que no deseaba volver a ver aquella mirada rota en el bello rostro del Uchiha.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la incesante mirada de Sai y aunque no lo aceptara la idea de que Sai este tan pendiente del menor de los Uchiha le desagradaba demasiado por lo que intento ignorarlos e inicio una platica con Sakura pero de vez en cuando su mirada regresaba hacia aquellos dos.

Sasuke también se había dado cuenta de aquello pero prefirió ignorarlo a iniciar una pelea, estaba cansado emocionalmente, aunque no lo aparentaba, además Sai no le hacia nada solo lo miraba.

Y así pasaron dos horas más en las que Sai no quitaba la mirada de Sasuke lo que molestaba aun más a Naruto

-Ohayo- saludo Kakashi a sus alumnos mientras ellos solo lo fulminaban con la mirada

-¡Kakashi-sensei¡ ¡Nos dejo esperando dos horas¡ ¡Dos horas¡-gritaba como histérica Sakura lastimando los oídos de las personas a su alrededor, que lamentablemente eran sus compañeros de equipo y su maestro- Y no nos de sus tontas excusas.

-Ejem… Solo les vine a decir que no tenemos ninguna misión para hoy- dijo Kakashi provocando que Naruto se tensara, si Gaara aparecía no sabría que hacer aunque una pequeña parte de el se juro que lo golpearía- Pero eso no significa que no harán nada, hoy quiero observar que tan buenos son en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso significa nada de jutsus ni de chakra

En el rostro de Sakura apareció una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia después de todo ¿Quién podría ganarle? A ella que era la alumna de la Kunoichi más fuerte de la historia y la Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Era verdad que Sakura superaba a todos en lo que fuerza bruta se refiere pero hay que señalar que tanto Sai como Sasuke la superaban en ingenio y estrategia sin olvidar a que Naruto era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, por lo cual no debería confiarse.

Kakashi los puso en parejas para que entrenaran, Sai con Sakura y Naruto con Sasuke, Sasuke se tenso al saber que pelearía con Naruto pero como buen Uchiha que era no lo demostró, Sai veía atentamente a Sasuke y ante la sorprendida como confusa mirada de Naruto, este le envió una mirada de odio y advertencia.

Al momento en que Kakashi dijo que empezaran, Sakura no perdiendo el tiempo le envió un combo de puñetazos a Sai que con su innata agilidad esquivaba como si de un baile se tratara, Sasuke también esquivaba los ataques de Naruto con su flexibilidad digna de un gato lo que enojaba aun mas a Naruto que se dejaba llevar por su frustración con respecto a no entender sus sentimientos y la furia con respecto a su sueño, por lo que sus ataques eran muy erráticos y nada certeros.

Sasuke solo esquivaba los ataques que Naruto le lanzaba, a pesar de que el rubio le haya herido el orgullo y roto el corazón, el no se atrevía a golpearlo, pues el aun sin quererlo seguía perdidamente enamorado del kitsune.

Sakura estaba también frustrada, Sai esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes y si estos no daban en a su objetivo no tenia caso tener una fuerza descomunal, dejo de tirar golpes por un minuto y observo como Sasuke al igual que Sai solamente esquivaba los golpes de Naruto, miraba atentamente a Sasuke el traidor de Konoha, al paso de los años ella dejo su "amor" por el reemplazándolo por odio ahora lo que deseaba es que jamás se le haya perdonado, no soportaba verlo, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, hacerlo sufrir como ella lo hizo.

Con aquello en mente Sakura tomo la oportunidad de que Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella y le lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke quien no se esperaba el golpe, y estaba mas atento a Naruto, solamente pudo virar su cuerpo y recibir el puñetazo en el estomago.

Naruto y Sai solamente pudieron quedarse parados y observar como Sasuke salía volando por la fuerza del golpe chocando contra un árbol rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Sai fue el primero en reaccionar y fue corriendo hacia Sasuke que al parecer estaba inconsciente, al llegar puso la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo y se puso a inspeccionar el lugar donde recibió el golpe, estaba empezando a ponerse morado y Sai estaba muy seguro que se pondría peor, a pesar de aquello, Sai noto que el rostro de Sasuke tenia una mueca de paz y tranquilidad, y Sai se pregunto en aquel momento si era así como se verían los ángeles al dormir.

-¡Sakura¡-Grito Kakashi-¡¿Por qué hiciste aquello?¡- El sabia que el equipo 7 hace mucho que estaba roto pero la pelirrosa le acababa de demostrar que ya no había formar de repara los lazos perdidos, aun así no era excusa para lastimar a un compañero shinobi, estaba furioso con su alumna pero mas que nada decepcionado.

Sakura no dijo nada solamente miraba al inconsciente Uchiha con odio, Naruto estaba callado el no hizo movimiento alguno para ayudar al Uchiha pero una parte de el quería agarrar a la pelirrosa y romperle el cuello por lo que le hizo a Sasuke pero Naruto borro aquel pensamiento además cuando Itachi supiera lo que le paso a su hermanito menor ahí correría sangre.

-Kakashi-sensei-hablo Sai por primera vez- Yo llevare a Sasuke-kun al hospital, creo que la "Fea" le rompió todas sus costillas- termino Sai con odio mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura para después desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Era por todos sabido que Sai después de pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto Uzumaki estaba por primera vez experimentando lo que son las emociones por lo que aquel tono de odio no les sorprendió lo que si lo hizo fue que no llamara a Sasuke con su usual insulto –Uchiha-bastardo- del cual nunca se cansaba.

-Bien-Dijo Kakashi ya mas calmado- Ustedes dos pueden irse, yo ire con Sai a ver como esta Sasuke-termino mientras veía fijamente a Naruto esperando a que lo acompañara pero Naruto simplemente viro su rostro hacia un lado_-"Al parecer los lazos que compartían ya se han roto por completo….pero me pregunto ¿Tendrán reparación alguna?"_

Naruto solo se quedo viendo el lugar donde estaban Sasuke y Sai, sus puños estaban blancos de tanta fuerza al apretarlos pues Naruto sintió unas tremendas ganas de golpear a Sai por tocar a Sasuke pero su enojo no tenia fundamento pues el odiaba al Uchiha…¿No?

¡Claro que lo hacia¡

Aunque Kyuubi dijera lo contario.

-**Crio estúpido**-Gruño Kyuubi en su cabeza sacándolo de su trance.

_-"Cállate Bola de Pelos."-_Regreso el insulto Naruto_-"¡Y ahora que me estas hablando dime que demonios planeas lograr mandándome aquella pesadilla¡"_

-**Ya lo sabrás-**dijo enigmáticamente Kyuubi

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Sakura al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio-¿Estas bien?

-Si-contesto Naruto al ver que Kyuubi no le iba a decir algo más

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Sai preocupándose por ese _traidor_?-dijo lo ultimo con desprecio Sakura

Naruto sintiéndose incapaz de ocultar la frustración de su voz simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?-Continuo Sakura con lo que ella creía era una voz sensual.

A Naruto le dio escalofríos aquel tono que utilizo Sakura, cuando de niño hubiera matado por el.

-Lo que quieras-respondió Naruto deseando que solo por un momento sus pensamientos no giren entorno a Sasuke

-¡Bien¡ ¡Vamos¡-Sakura lo tomo de la mano alejándose del lugar de entrenamiento.

Y así Naruto pasó la tarde y parte de la noche escuchando las cosas superficiales y comentarios de odio que salían de la boca de la pelirrosa.

Naruto llego a su casa agotado y con muchas ganas de ir a dormir pero un pensamiento lo asalto _"¿Sera capaz Kyuubi de mandarme otra pesadilla?"_ y con eso en mente fue a su diminuta cocina a buscar café.

Tomo y tomo varios tazas pero parecieran que no le afectaban pues seguía sintiendo sus parpados pesados por culpa del sueño y frustrado se sentó en su cama.

-**"¿Qué crees que haces crio?**"-rio Kyuubi en su cabeza

-_"Intentando no dormir para no volver a experimentar el horror de anoche"_

**-"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk ¿De verdad crees que un poco de café me detendría?"-** se burlo- **"Cuando yo deseo algo lo consigo cachorro y si yo quiero que duermas. Tu lo harás"**- termino prepotentemente mientras que Naruto sentía como el cansancio se duplicaba, cuando su espalda choco contra el colchón este estaba mas dormido que despierto, justo en la línea hacia la inconciencia, y antes de dormirse una suplica profirió: _"No…por favor….no quiero ver a Sasuke con otro... por favor"_

La cual seria olvidada al día siguiente.

Es bien sabido por toda Konoha que Hinata Hyuuga estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

También era sabido que Naruto era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Por lo que Hinata se decidió a declarase al rubio, Neji sabia de su plan y estaba orgulloso de que su tímida prima tome la iniciativa para poder ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

Pero…

También hay una cosa que toda Konoha ignoraba y es que Sasuke Uchiha también estaba enamorado del rubio despistado y como cualquier Uchiha era posesivo y muy celoso.

Por lo tanto cuando Hinata le llevo un bento a Naruto después de su entrenamiento, Sasuke quería arrebatarle a Naruto aquella comida y quemarla pero como se ha dicho anteriormente Sasuke es un Uchiha por lo que este simplemente observo como una sonrojada Hinata le daba el paquete al rubio mientras este también se sonrojaba.

-"_Bien, si ella quiere pelea, pelea ella tendrá"-_pensó mientras los observaba platicar amenamente.

Al día siguiente cuando terminaron su entrenamiento todos se sentaron en el pasto para disfrutar su almuerzo al aire libre.

Sasuke trajo un bento de hermoso decorado, era negro con unas hermosas mariposas color rojo distribuidas perfectamente en la caja, al abrirlo se podía apreciar la comida que esta adentro acomodada perfectamente ni siquiera un grano de arroz estaba fuera de su lugar, el olor era tan delicioso que nadie le cabria duda que la comida era digna de un rey.

-Wooa Teme ¿Tu hiciste todo eso tu solo?-Pregunto un sorprendido Naruto mientras observaba el bento de Sasuke.

Sasuke se había sonrojado un poco pero bajo su cabeza para que su cabello lo ocultara- Claro que si Dobe, yo no soy un inútil como tu-dijo prepotentemente- Y no te dare nada-sentencio, aunque la verdad era otra pues el preparo todo para el Uzumaki ninguna Hyuuga lo superaría en algo tan simple como es el cocinar.

-¡Teme¡- grito Naruto- ¡Como si quisiera comer lo que tu preparaste¡ Seguramente a de estar horrible, no como el Ramen que me trajo Hinata-chan ayer, ¡Estaba delicioso¡

Sasuke simplemente se le quedo mirando sin expresión alguna pero si Naruto hubiera observado mejor se habría dando cuenta que sus manos apretaban fuertemente la caja de bento y sus ojos mostraban humillación, Sasuke se levanto sin decir una palabra y se fue hacia su casa.

Neji salió a dar un paseo por la aldea ya que no tenia ninguna misión que realizar, se sentía aburrido tanto como para que la idea de entrenar le pareciera la mejor opción para pasar su día libre , y es cuando vio caminar hacia el al Uchiha, el pudo notar lo que Naruto no y a pesar de que no era asunto suyo por alguna razón que no entendía, no le gustaba ver al Uchiha deprimido pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle que le pasaba, Sasuke puso en sus manos de manera ruda la caja sin dirigirle ni una palabra y Neji solo vio como el se alejaba para después poner su atención en aquella caja que sostenía.

Sin ninguna prisa pero con la mente en Sasuke, Neji se dirigió a donde el y su equipo entrenaban, se sentó bajo un árbol y contemplo con suspicacia la aparente inocente caja, después de todo aquel ninja que la dejo en sus manos fue un traidor que abandono todo por poder y venganza pero antes que Neji tomara la decisión de tirarla, en su cabeza surgió el recuerdo de cuando casi mataba a su prima, las veces que deseo asesinarla, hacerla sufrir por algo que nunca fue su culpa.

Así que Neji decidió abrirla, sorprendiéndose del hermoso y aparentemente delicioso contenido de esta, cogió un simple Onigiri y le dio una mordida.

-Esta…Delicioso-Exclamo con sorpresa-Nunca imagine que algo tan simple pudiera contener tan delicioso sabor, realmente… el Uchiha es especial-dijo en un susurro lo ultimo mientras miraba a las aves surcar el cielo.

Mientras lo anterior sucedía, Sasuke llego a su casa pasando junto a su hermano quien noto lo frustrado que estaba.

-¿Otouto?-Pregunto Itachi y su respuesta fue un portazo- _"Seguramente fue algo relacionado con el zorro"_-pensó enojado aunque su rostro ninguna emoción mostraba.

Itachi sabia que su hermano menor estaba enamorado del idiota rubio y también sabia que este gustaba de Sasuke pero negaba fervientemente aquellos sentimientos, Itachi no era tonto y estaba muy seguro que por aquello Sasuke sufriría e Itachi se había jurado asimismo que si sabia que su Otouto derramo una sola lagrima Naruto Uzumaki dejaría de existir.

Y aquello era una promesa que el cumpliria.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación profiriendo maldiciones contra el rubio cabeza hueca pero a pesar de estar enojado no podía evitar estar deprimido, tanto trabajo como para que Naruto haya dicho que el ramen sin chiste de la Hyuuga haya sido mejor que lo que el preparo.

Estaba humillado.

Pero aquello no lo desalentaría para ganar el corazón del rubio

Lamentablemente para Sasuke, Naruto no deseaba que aquello sucediera.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se despertó con lo ánimos hasta el cielo, su comida fue bien recibida por Naruto y aquello la llenaba de gran alegría.

Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su hermana, su padre, Neji y para si misma, estaba de tan buen humor que al terminar la comida, el simple olor de esta provocaría que a cualquiera se le hiciera agua la boca.

Su padre y hermana el momento de probarla no pudieron evitar llenarla de cumplidos que hacían que su cara tomara el color de un tomate pero Neji estaba callado, la comida de Hinata era deliciosa no lo podía negar pero era muy pobre al lado de la que comió ayer en la tarde.

La comida del Uchiha superaba por mucho a la de Hinata.

Neji deseo probarla de nuevo y para siempre, aquel pensamiento salió de la nada y lo sorprendió.

-"_Para siempre… Tener al Uchiha conmigo para siempre, como una esposa…Sasuke Uchiha como mi pequeña y malhumorada esposa"-_pensaba Neji_-"Aquello no suena nada mal"_- Y con aquello Neji siguió comiendo con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

Por que Neji no era llamado un genio por nada, y el ya tenia en claro lo que quería, el quería al Uchiha.

Y por Kami-sama que el lo tendría.

An: Decidi hacer la parte de Neji en dos partes, hace tiempo que no publicaba por lo que pensé que seria lo mejor :D

Tenshi: Bueno no has actualizado desde hace *mira el calendario* umm… meses asi que si creo que es la mejor opción

An: ¬/¬ Bueno cállate, de verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado es que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pues estaba editándolo desde hace mucho y me decidí hacerlo ahora hehehe *ríe incomoda*

Reviews son apreciados¡


End file.
